Distant Dream
by pitike17
Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka akan terjebak bersamamu, Chuuya." / morichuu, bxb, smut, office!au / DLDR
1. 01

**01**

Koridor saat pulang kerja memang selalu ramai. Begitu pula koridor tempat Nakahara Chuuya bekerja. Jarum di arlojinya sudah menunjuk angka tujuh ketika ia menaiki _lift _bersama beberapa karyawan lain. Orang-orang di sana memang gemar bekerja hingga larut. Chuuya sendiri mungkin tidak terlalu gila kerja. Namun ia jarang menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya. Lelaki bersurai _sinoper _itu tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa harinya lebih banyak dihabiskan di kantor. Karena alasan itu pula ia enggan mengadopsi hewan peliharaan.

Mereka―Chuuya dan beberapa karyawan lain naik dari lantai lima belas. Semakin ke bawah, semakin banyak pula orang yang mendesak masuk ke dalam ruang sempit itu. Ketika angka di atas pintu sudah mencapai angka delapan, kondisi di dalam sana resmi penuh. Orang-orang dari lantai di bawah mereka sudah tidak dapat bergabung lagi. Chuuya sendiri berada dalam posisi tersudut. Ia sulit untuk bergerak ke manapun. Bahkan sulit untuk merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terjebak bersamamu, Chuuya," sebuah bisikan tertangkap oleh telinganya. Terdengar berat seperti seorang pria. Yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Rautnya berubah terkejut. Ia lalu bergumam pelan untuk mengiyakan.

Sapaan pria itu tidak berhenti di sana. Chuuya merasakan remasan pelan pada bokongnya. Ia mendengus tidak nyaman, namun urung melontarkan protes. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang di dalam _lift _menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Menganggap respons Chuuya, sosok itu berhenti meremas bokongnya. Jemarinya beralih menyusuri area kemaluannya, sedikit menekan agar _sinoper _itu dapat merasakannya. Chuuya sekali lagi mendengus―lebih terdengar seperti menghembuskan napas yang ia tahan ketika pria itu mengelus-elus area di bawah celananya. Kedua pipi Chuuya memerah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, menatap orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan diri masing-masing sementara dirinya tengah dilecehkan.

Ada bunyi bel singkat yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah tiba di lantai dasar. Seluruh penghuni _lift _berhambur keluar, membuat Chuuya tidak lagi tersudutkan. Ia hendak berjalan keluar ruang sempit itu sebelum bisikan rendah sampai ke daun telinganya yang memerah, "Maukah kau bermalam di ruanganku lagi, Chuuya?"

_Sinoper _itu merasakan sepasang manik _violet _tengah menatap ke arahnya. Jemarinya sudah berhenti menyentuh, namun sorotan itu seolah menahannya. Ia tersipu dan menoleh, menjawab tawaran pria itu.

"Ya_, _Mori-san."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	2. 02

**02**

Chuuya tidak bisa mendeskripsikan hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia bekerja untuk pria itu, bercinta dengan pria itu, mendesah dan memanggilnya "Mori-san"—alih-alih panggilan sayang antar pasangan. Pria dengan manik _violet _itu tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun selain Nakahara Chuuya. Ia memang mengagumi seorang gadis berusia lima tahun ketika bakti sosial perusahaan. Tapi ia tidak peduli lagi setelah kembali ke kota. Dan Chuuya tetap ditariknya untuk bermalam.

_Sinoper _itu berlutut di koridor lantai dasar. Satu hal yang terbesit di kepalanya adalah mengapa pria ini selalu memilih tempat umum untuk berhubungan. Chuuya merasa was-was setiap Mori Ougai menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah mengulum kejantanan pria itu—sambil berharap tidak akan ada yang lewat di sana. Mori akan mengusap surai jingganya pelan bila ia merasa kurang. Permainan Chuuya tidak dapat disebut ahli. Ia baru pertama dihadapkan dengan sesuatu seperti ini.

Mori menyebutnya sebagai "_partner_". Chuuya tidak terlalu mengerti ketika ia ditanyai hal ini. Kala itu, dirinya tengah beristirahat di atap gedung. Pria itu datang dan membagikan rokok miliknya.

"Maukah kau menjadi _partner_-ku?" ucapnya pada si bawahan. Chuuya tidak memiliki jawaban lain. Namun sekujur tubuhnya menegang ketika pria itu mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya, memberikan lumatan basah di sana.

Kala itu, pikiran Chuuya benar-benar kosong. Ia tidak membayangkan seperti apa partner yang diinginkan atasannya itu. Sampai hari ini.

Saat ini.

"Chuuya-kun," panggil suara itu.

Yang disebut mendongak, menatap wajahnya dengan sepasang _azure _yang berkilat indah. Mori sendiri gemar menatapnya. Favoritnya adalah ketika iris itu tampak berkaca-kaca dan saat bibirnya sedikit terbuka selepas tautan dalam.

Mori membalik posisi mereka dan menahan Chuuya di depan dinding. Dengan cepat ia melucuti celananya dan meraba permukaan mulus bokongnya lagi, seperti di dalam _lift—_kali ini terasa lebih nyata dan halus.

Chuuya menggigit bibirnya pelan untuk menahan lenguh ketika pria itu menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam celahnya, melebarkan pipi bokongnya. _Sinoper _itu menoleh, menatap Mori dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku menyukainya." Ia tersenyum tipis, perlahan memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang anal Chuuya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	3. 03

**03**

Chuuya menelan ludah gugup. Kedua lututnya mendadak lemas ketika Mori memasukkan telunjuk ke dalam analnya. Sinoper itu mengepalkan tangan, melirik sedikit ke belakang dan menemukan senyum ramah tertuju ke arahnya.

"Apa kau takut, Chuuya?" ucapnya pelan seraya menggerakan jarinya masuk dan keluar dari tubuh Chuuya.

Yang ditanya tidak menyahut, namun pundaknya tampak gemetar. Mori menangkap dengusan, hasil dari perasaan takut bercampur dengan kenikmatan. Ia tidak menghentikan gerakan jarinya, tapi membuat temponya semakin cepat.

Alih-alih dengusan, kali ini Mori menangkan suara napas sinoper itu. Memburu seolah sedang berlari sprint. Chuuya sendiri merasakan panas menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pelipisnya berkeringat seraya tubuhnya merespons sentuhan pria itu.

Pinggulnya bergerak maju dan mundur, sedikit membuat Mori kewalahan mengatur kembali tempo yang sudah ia ciptakan. Pria itu tidak ingin memutusnya. Oleh karena itu, jari tengah pun ikut menyusul telunjuknya. Tubuh Chuuya berhenti bergerak setelah dua jari dipaksa masuk ke dalam analnya.

Ia meringis pelan, mencoba meraih lengan Mori. Pria itu menyambut tangannya, membiarkan jemarinya menelusup di sela-sela milik Chuuya—menggamitnya.

"Kau benar-benar ketakutan," bisik rendah.

Chuuya hanya melenguh pelan sebagai balasan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempat di mana mereka berada, namun ia tidak dapat memutusnya begitu saja. Tubuhnya merasa candu, urung untuk berpindah dari sana.

"Tapi aku belum melakukan apapun," tambah Mori, "Kau juga belum memanggil-manggil namaku."

"Mori-san—_hh," _sambar Chuuya. Ia menengok dan memperlihatkan sepasang _azure _yang berkaca-kaca, persis seperti yang disukai pria itu.

"Oh, kau baru melakukannya," sahut Mori kemudian menghentikan permainan jarinya. Ia membenahi celana Chuuya dan singgah sebentar menyentuh kepemilikannya. Pria itu bisa merasakannya berdiri tegak dan menegang—sedikit basah karena _precum._

"Mori-san, aku—," ucapan Chuuya tertahan karena pria itu terus mengelusnya. Bila ini terus berjalan, maka ia akan mencapai klimaksnya dan _keluar _di koridor kantor.

"Bukankah aku mengundangmu bermalam di ruanganku?" bisiknya pelan, "Kau perlu ke sana untuk mendapatkannya."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Chuuya langsung menarik tangan Mori menuju _lift_. Ruangan Mori Ougai berada di lantai tiga. Tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk menahan hasratnya. Namun pria itu justru menolak, menahannya untuk tetap di tempat.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin sedikit olahraga malam?"

.

**To be continued**


	4. 04

**0****4**

Chuuya bisa menebak kegiatan apa yang dimaksud Mori Ougai untuk "olahraga malam". Tapi menaiki tangga darurat hingga ke lantai tiga akan membuat ketegangannya menurun. Ia bisa saja melupakannya di tengah jalan dan perlu memulai dari awal lagi.

Namun semua itu tidak terjadi malam ini. Pria itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan meninggalkan sebuah _vibrator _di dalam lubang analnya. Bentuknya seperti sebutir telur, namun bergetar lebih cepat semakin tinggi ia naik. Chuuya hampir saja menyerah sebelum mencapai lantai dua ketika Mori menaikkan levelnya.

"Tidak perlu takut, Chuuya. Tidak ada yang melihatmu di sini," hibur Mori sebelum mengecup pipinya singkat. _Sinoper _itu mengangguk pelan, tetap berpegangan pada pembatas tangga erat-erat sambil melangkah ke atas.

"Mori-san—_hh," _panggil Chuuya. Ia tidak dapat meninggalkan desah di akhir panggilannya karena sulit untik menahan rangsang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ya, Chuuya?" sahut pria itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Chuuya, membantunya naik di setiap anak tangga.

"Apa kau tidak—_hh—_pernah ingin pulang cepat?" tanyanya murni penasaran. Satu hal yang membuat Mori bertahan ada Nakahara Chuuya adalah karena ia tidak pernah memiliki maksud khusus. Sebagai seorang pemilik gedung sekaligus perusahaan ini, Mori sudah sepantasnya menjaga jarak dengan para karyawannya. Namun Chuuya adalah kasus khusus.

Laki-laki ini hanya segan padanya sebagai atasan. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir panjang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya di atap gedung dulu. Nakahara Chuuya tidak menolak ciuman yang tiba-tiba ditujukan padanya—malahan mencoba menyambut sebisanya. Ia bahkan meminta maaf—hal yang seharusnya dilakukan Mori karena melecehkannya.

"Kau benar-benar naif," sahut pria itu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

"Apa Mori-san tidak memiliki—_hh—_seseorang yang menanti di rumah?"

Pria itu memasang senyum tipis. Tangannya perlahan mengelus area di bawah perut Chuuya. Sesuai perkiraan, milik lelaki itu masih menegang. _Precum-_nya merembes dan membasahi bagian depan celananya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku tinggal—_hh—_sendiri," sahut Chuuya cepat. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan Mori yang sedari tdi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau akan menungguku sepulang kerja?" tanya pria itu lagi seraya membuka resleting celananya, membiarkan kepemilikan Chuuya bebas dari sangkar.

"Mori-san," tahan Chuuya. Tangannya berusaha membenahi celana dan memasukkan kemaluannya kembali. Namun Mori melarang, membiarkannya terlihat jelas dengan _precum _yang menetes ke lantai.

"Maaf," elak Chuuya. Ia menunduk, melihat cairannya yang mengotori anak tangga.

Mori hanya tersenyum dan mengambil saputangan dalam sakunya. Ia membersihkan noda _precum _di lantai sebelum mengantar Chuuya melewati tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Bertahanlah, Chuuya," ujarnya, mengabaikan kemaluan Chuuya yang masih terpampang.

Mereka sampai di putaran. Chuuya bersandar pada dinding sejenak sementara mengatur napas. Tangannya mengusap kepemilikannya sendiri. Berharap cairan yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari sana segera berhenti. Namun pada akhirnya _precum _itu hanya membuat tangannya basah. Miliknya masih menegang dan meneteskan cairan lagi.

Mori menaikkan level _vibrator_-nya sekali lagi kemudian memasukkan pengaturnya ke dalam saku. Ia berlutut di hadapan Chuuya, menatap milik lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mori-san, tolong—_hh—_jangan—,"

Sepasang _violet _balas menatapnya hangat.

"Bukankah tidak ada pilihan lain?"

**To be continued**


	5. 05

**05**

Chuuya seperti dimanjakan dua arah ketika Mori menjilati miliknya, menyeka _precum _yang sejak tadi keluar dari sana. _Sinoper _itu tiba-tiba mengelak, mendorong pria itu untuk berhenti. Ia tidak berani melihat atasannya melakukan hal itu untuknya.

"Mengapa, Chuuya?" tanya Mori. Chuuya sempat melihat seringai di bibirnya sebelum berganti ekspresi kecewa.

"Aku tidak ingin Mori-san melakukannya," sahut Chuuya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya malu sementara kedua tangannya menutupi kemaluan.

"Aku berbohong kalau tidak ada cara lain," ucap Mori kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dan menghampiri Chuuya, menyingkirkan kedua tangannya. Saputangan itu menutup ujung kepemilikannya.

"Kau harus menyimpan tenaga untuk menahannya nanti," ujar Mori kemudian mengecup dahi Chuuya singkat. _Azure _lelaki itu masih berkaca-kaca, menatapnya, meminta persetujuan.

Mori mengangguk singkat, membiarkan _semen _lelaki itu mengotori saputangannya. Telinganya menangkap permohonan maaf, lagi dan lagi. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Apa kau benar-benar takut _semen_-mu mengotori lantai?" tanya Mori dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Apa aku boleh memberikan solusinya?" Chuuya balas menatap yakin. _Azure-_nya berkilat cerah.

"Tapi kau akan merasa amat tersiksa," ujar pria itu seraya mengelus batang kemaluan _sinoper _itu. Pundak Chuuya menegang oleh sentuhan itu, namun kepalanya mengangguk lagi.

Mori tersenyum tipis, mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya, sebuah batang logam tipis dengan ujung tumpul. Chuuya menatapnya bingung. Namun begitu Mori menyandingkan logam itu dengan miliknya, ia bergidik.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" Alih-alih memasukkan kembali logam itu ke dalam saku, Mori justru menyentuh ujung kepemilikan Chuuya, mencari lubang kecil di sana.

Lelaki itu tidak menghindar. Meski tubuhnya gemetar hebat, ia tetap berada di sana, menahan perih ketika batang itu perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang kecilnya.

Chuuya menggigit bibirnya sendiri, memandang anak tangga lain menuju lantai tiga. Ia ragu dapat berjalan lagi sampai ke sana dalam kondisi ini.

Namun Mori menggenggam tangannya, siap untuk menuntun langkah Chuuya sampai ke ruangannya.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk beristirahat, Chuuya," ujar Mori seraya menarik _sinoper _itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**To be continued**


	6. 06

**06**

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Chuuya ketika sampai di ruangan Mori adalah menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Napasnya terengah seiring pria itu mengunci pintu. Di dalam sana kedap suara. Desahan yang akan Chuuya keluarkan tidak akan sampai pada telinga siapapun kecuali Mori Ougai—sosok yang tengah menyudutkannya.

Pria itu menatap kedua matanya kagum. Ia membisikkan kata "indah" di telinganya, membuat kedua pipinya merah padam. Tangan Chuuya sedang memegangi kepemilikannya. Mori memang tidak menyentuhnya sejak tadi, namun rangsang dari _vibrator _membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Mori-san—_hh—_apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?" tanya lelaki itu, terdengar polos dan meminta di saat yang sama.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, melepaskan celana Chuuya dari kaki mulusnya. Telunjuknya mengelus area di bawah kemaluannya, tempatnya memasukkan _vibrator _di koridor tadi. Chuuya mendengus pelan, merasakan benda itu masih bergetar di dalam sana.

"Aku ingin melihat _vibrator_-nya," ucap Mori sambil membelai rambut yang terurai di bahu Chuuya. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya bingung. Namun ia merasa harus melakukannya sekarang juga.

Mori berdiri dan memperhatikan bagaimana _sinoper _itu berusaha mengeluarkannya. Chuuya berjongkok dan mengejan. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lantai ketika _vibrator _itu sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubang analnya. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan rasa malunya di depan Mori.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chuuya," ucap Mori sambil berlutut dan mengusap pipinya. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat sepasang manik yang berkaca-kaca itu lagi, hal yang amat ia sukai.

"Mori-san—_hh,"_ sahut Chuuya ketika mendengar bunyi benda jatuh ke lantai.Telinganya juga menangkap suara getaran yang masih dihasilkan benda itu.

"Anak pintar." Mori tersenyum hangat dan mengusap kepalanya. Chuuya sendiri terududuk di lantai, membiarkan kulitnya merasakan dinginnya keramik.

Namun belum lama, Mori sudah menarik tangannya lagi, mendudukkan Chuuya di atas sofa dan melucuti kancing kemejanya. Chuuya tidak mengelak. Ia hanya tersipu karena setelahnya Mori dapat melihat kedua puncak dadanya yang tengah menegang.

Pria itu mencubitnya agak keras, membuatnya lebih menonjol dari sebelumnya. Ia juga mengulumnya, membuat Chuuya merasa geli dan basah. Tangannya terkepal di atas sofa, membiarkan Mori bergerak dengan bebas untuk mencumbu dadanya. Chuuya meringis pelan saat pria itu menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas di pinggirnya.

"Mori_—hh—_san, jangan—," panggil Chuuya ketika pria itu menjilat puncak dadanya. Warnanya sudah berubah kemerahan karena ulah sosok bermata _violet _itu.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menangis lebih lama," ucapnya kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Chuuya.

"Mata ini tampak sangat indah saat berkaca-kaca."

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	7. 07

**07**

Pemilik sepasang _azure _itu tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia dengar. Perkataan Mori Ougai terdengar samar, mengandung arti yang sulit untuk ia cerna. Chuuya tidak merasa cukup untuk menjadi seorang partner bagi atasannya ini. Namun sekarang, yang ia dapati adalah tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya, membawa Chuuya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan pria itu.

Mori mengusap dahinya, menyingkirkan helai jingga yang menghalangi pandangan. Kemudian ia mengecup ujung hidungnya. Chuuya memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu menemukan sepasang iris berwarna _violet _tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Chuuya, kau tampak tersiksa," ujar pria itu sambil mengelus punggungnya yang tertutup kemeja putih.

_Sinoper _itu tidak menyinggung apapun sejak tadi, bahkan ia juga tidak mengaduh dengan bibirnya. Namun Mori tetap mengetahuinya, tidak melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut untuk mengeluarkannya," ujar Mori seraya menyentuh kepemilikan Chuuya yang masih menegang di bawah sana.

"Tapi, Mori-san—," ucapannya tertahan ketika pria itu meraih tangan Chuuya, menaruhnya di atas kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana. Lelaki itu bisa merasakannya, menegang sama seperti miliknya.

"Aku akan menemanimu," tambahnya sambil kemudian menyuruh Chuuya bertumpu pada lututnya sendiri. Mori, sementara itu membuka resleting celananya, menunjukkan miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Chuuya sendiri menunduk, memperhatikan bagaimana ujung kejantanan pria itu sedikit menyentuhnya. Terasa panas sekaligus memancing. _Sinoper _itu memegang sandaran sofa dengan tangan kirinya, sementara yang kanan perlahan memastikan milik Mori benar-benar masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Ia meringis di tengah jalan, merasa penuh oleh kejantanan pria itu. Mori meraba permukaan punggungnya. Terus turun hingga kedua tangannya berhenti di pipi bokong Chuuya, melebarkan jalan masuk untuk kepemilikannya.

Chuuya melenguh pelan, membiarkan celahnya penuh sesak. Pegangannya berubah menjadi cengkraman dan air matanya kembali mengalir. Ada rasa perih di bawah sana saat Mori memasuki tubuhnya, namun semua itu sebanding dengan kenikmatan setelahnya. Chuuya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bergerak, mencari kenyamanan agar titiknya terhujam.

Mori duduk dengan tenang di bawahnya sembari menatap iris Chuuya yang berkaca-kaca. Selangkah sebelum mencapai puncak, ia menahan tubuh Chuuya, meraih milik lelaki itu yang telah berubah kemerahan. Mori menarik batang logam yang sedari tadi ia pasang. _Semen _Chuuya keluar dengan deras, membasahi pakaian dan sofanya. Juga membuat lelaki itu menggigit bibir karena gugup.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum seraya mendorong tubuh Chuuya hingga berbaring di permukaan sofa. Ia menatap wajahnya, juga iris birunya yang indah. Perlahan Mori menghujam tubuhnya lagi, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Chuuya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Chuuya sendiri hanya dapat melingkarkan tangan di tengkuk atasannya, membuka bibirnya untuk mendesah dengan kencang. Kejantanan Mori terus menghujam titiknya, membuat tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan terus menerus.

"Sebut namaku, Chuuya," bisik pria itu.

"Mori-san—_hh," _lenguh si _sinoper, _"Mori-san."

Napasnya terdengar memburu di tengah tempo yang cepat itu. Chuuya memperhatikan ekspresi puas pria di atasnya. Bersamaan dengan sensasi aneh ketika _semen _milik Mori keluar di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	8. 08

**08**

Gerakan pria beriris _violet _itu berangsur-angsur melambat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya pada ronde pertama karena mendengar napas Chuuya yang tersengal-sengal. Lelaki itu akan sangat lelah bila ia tidak memberi jeda.

Dengan segera ia melepaskan Chuuya dan membiarkannya berbaring, sementara dirinya melepas pakaian dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di ruangnya. Mori biasa menggunakan fasilitas itu bila jadwalnya terlalu padat. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menggunakannya selepas bercinta.

Pria itu pergi menyiapkan air mandi dan menaruh pakaiannya serta milik Chuuya ke dalam mesin cuci. Kalau melakukannya sekarang, maka setelan mereka dapat segera kering.

Chuuya beranjak dari sofa tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Mori juga mengambil kemejanya untuk dicuci. Lelaki itu terduduk di lantai, memperhatikan sofa tempat mereka berhubungan. Ada sedikit noda cairan di atasnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu di meja Mori dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasahinya dengan air dan sedikit sabun. Lelaki itu tidak suka meninggalkan jejak—lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka membuat orang lain kerepotan karena dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chuuya?" suara Mori menginterupsi. Chuuya menoleh dari depan wastafel. Namun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Ia melakukan apa yang diinginkan dan langsung kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Mori tidak marah apabila Chuuya tidak menyahut. Lelaki itu terlalu segan padanya. Ia membiarkan Chuuya membersihkan jejak mereka sementara menyiapkan air mandi mereka.

Ya, mereka, Chuuya tidak perlu repot membersihkan apapun nanti karena Mori dapat memulai ronde baru di dalam _bathtub._

Setelah semua siap, Mori menyusul _sinoper _itu ke dalam ruangannya. Ia telah selesai membersihkan sofanya juga membuang tisunya. Mori tersenyum seraya memanggilnya mendekat.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku mandi?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	9. 09

**09**

Tidak ada alasan bagi Chuuya untuk berkata tidak. Lelaki itu kini tengah berdiri di depan dinding. Mori bersikeras untuk membersihkan _semen_-nya di dalam tubuh Chuuya, memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya. Chuuya sendiri juga tidak dapat menahan lenguhnya. Membersihkan celahnya sama saja dengan melakukan _foreplay_; pemanasan sebelum penautan tubuh. Ia merasa salah jika mendesah, namun suara itu tetap keluar juga.

"Apa kau merasa terangsang, Chuuya?" Pilihan kata pria itu membuat si _sinoper _tersipu malu. Ia tidak bermaksud, namun memang benar adanya.

Beberapa menit berada di dalam sana, akhirnya telunjuk dan jari tengahnya keluar, bersama dengan cairan putih yang sebelumnya tertinggal di dalam sana. Chuuya menghela napas lega dan merosot ke lantai. Itu sebelum akhirnya Mori mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam _bathtub. _Chuuya terkesiap, hendak keluar dari sana karena merasa tidak nyaman. Namun Mori menahannya dan menyusul ke dalam sana. Chuuya menekuk lututnya, memberikan tempat untuk pria itu.

"Bukankah aku mengajakmu untuk mandi bersama?" ulang Mori. Ia mendekati _sinoper _itu dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya. Chuuya tanpa berpikir panjang menyambutnya, membalas sesapan yang diberikan pria itu, membuat tautan mereka semakin dalam.

Mori memutus ciuman itu dan tersenyum puas. Chuuya adalah seseorang yang penurut. Walaupun beberapa detik sebelumnya sempat berniat keluar dari _tub_, sekarang ia malah duduk di hadapan Mori, memalingkan wajah dan menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Apa kau masih menangis?" ucap Mori, membuat _sinope__r _itu menoleh padanya.

"Tidak," sahut Chuuya pelan.

Mori terkekeh pelan, "Maafkan aku karena—,"

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya melakukan itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan sakit. Lain kali aku akan—,"

"Sekarang?" potong Mori dengan nada berharap. Chuuya mengerjap sebagai balasannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya lagi sekarang?"

"M-Mori-san..."

"Terlalu cepat untukmu, ya?"

"Tidak," sambar Chuuya, "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Kemari," ujar Mori seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Chuuya menyambutnya ragu, namun membiarkan pria itu menggamit tangannya lagi.

Ia sekarang duduk di pangkuan Mori, merasakan milik pria itu berdiri tegak seperti tadi. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya," bisik Mori di telinganya.

Kali ini, ketika Chuuya bersiap untuk memasukkannya dengan usaha sendiri, Mori menahan. Ia tersenyum dan menatap _azure _Chuuya penuh kerinduan.

"Jangan menahannya," ujar Mori.

Chuuya tertegun sejenak, ekspresinya berubah bingung.

"Menangislah di hadapanku."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	10. 10

**10**

Malam yang amat panjang baginya. Chuuya belum pernah berada di kantor selarut ini. Ketika Mori Ougai mengantarnya kembali ke apartemen, fajar sudah tampak. Dengan sebuah kecupan perpisahan, Chuuya harus memulai hari ini tanpa pria itu.

Alasan mengapa Mori mendesaknya untuk tinggal lebih lama adalah karena akhir minggu. Kantor tutup pada saat itu. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Chuuya untuk berada di sana.

Matanya masih sembab karena menangis semalaman. Anehnya, Mori tidak memprotesnya. Justru ia mengatakan bahwa kedua matanya tampak indah—dan membuat wajah Chuuya merah padam.

Lelaki _sinoper _itu baru lulus dari sekolahnya, ia sudah mengalami masa percobaan di kantor itu sampai akhirnya menjadi pegawai tetap di bagian arsip. Kedua matanya cukup teliti untuk mencari dokumen-dokumen penting yang dibutuhkan para pegawai.

Bila membahas masa-masa awal, Chuuya juga ikut mengingat kali pertama ia melihat Mori Ougai. Terjadi saat Chuuya sedang mengantar sebuah dokumen ke mejanya. Mereka tidak saling menatap, hanya saja Chuuya sudah tahu kalau ia perlu merasa segan dengan pria itu. Ia memegang posisi tertinggi, mampu untuk memecatnya kalau saja berbuat kesalahan.

Lalu, kali pertama mereka saling menatap—bisa dibilang ketika berada di atap minggu lalu. Itu akar dari segala hal yang terjadi hari ini dan dua malam sebelumnya. Pria itu menatapnya hangat. Kontras dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia begitu kejam.

Chuuya tidak merasakannya. Ia menyukai bagaimana Mori menanyakan keadaannya, apakah ia takut atau merasa tersiksa. Ia juga menyukai bagaimana mata _violet _itu menatap kagum, serta kedua tangan yang selalu menjaganya.

Merespons pikiran itu, Chuuya menggeleng cepat. Ia di sini berperan sebagai partner. Dan Mori tidak menyebut apapun masalah perasaannya. Ia tidak boleh melewati garis.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	11. 11

**11**

Chuuya melirik jam di ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam—waktu tidurnya bila tidak memiliki tugas apapun. Besok ia sudah kembali bekerja, mungkin juga akan bertemu lagi dengan atasannya.

_Sinoper _itu tersenyum sendiri. Ia mengingat malam-malam mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di kantor. Chuuya merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Samar ia membayangkan Mori menyentuhnya lagi. Chuuya sedikit menurunkan celana dan menemukan miliknya tengah berdiri. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan "terangsang"? Chuuya mungkin sering mengalaminya selepas bangun tidur, namun ia tidak akan mengalaminya di saat seperti ini.

Chuuya harus segera tidur, namun ia perlu meredakannya. Tangannya memegang batang kemaluannya dan meremasnya pelan. Kemudian ia memegangnya lagi dan mengelusnya naik dan turun. Gerakannya semakin cepat, namun Chuuya tak kunjung merasa puas. Alih-alih _precum_-nya mengalir, ia malah merasa kosong di bagian belakang.

Chuuya melepas seluruh celananya dan berdiri menghadap dinding. Perlahan ia melebarkan pipi bokongnya sendiri dan memasukkan telunjuknya ke dalam lubang anal. Tubuhnya menegang, merasakan sensasi aneh namun adiktif. Chuuya tidak bisa berhenti. Ia memasukkan dan mengeluarkan telunjuknya seperti yang Mori lakukan.

Sayangnya ia tetap merasa kurang. telunjuknya tidak dapat mencapai titiknya. Jari-jari Mori mungkin lebih panjang hingga membuatnya mendesah lebih kencang. Namun Chuuya tidak dapat mengharapkan kehadiran pria itu sekarang. Ia memasukkan jari tengah bersama telunjuknya dan kembali mencoba untuk orgasme.

"Mori-san—_hh," _ucapnya pelan, membayangkan pria itu sedang berada di sana dan melihatnya dengan sepasang mata _violet._

Chuuya menambahkan jari manisnya, kemudian merintih sendiri karena rasa perih. Bibirnya meloloskan desah dan matanya berkaca-kaca—membuat Chuuya kembali teringat perkataan pria itu. Ia menyukainya, menyukai ketika Chuuya menangis dan membuat irisnya tampak basah dan mengkilap. Mori Ougai menyukai pemandangan itu. Ia akan tersenyum dan terus menghujamnya.

Dengan membayangkan semua itu, Chuuya berhasil melakukannya—membuat lantainya kotor oleh noda putih. Ia lalu terduduk di sana, menangis dengan frustasi, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	12. 12

**12**

Mori tidak memanggil Chuuya hari itu. Mereka bahkan tidak berpapasan. Chuuya tidak memiliki alasan untuk datang ke ruangannya dan meminta sesuatu. Ia tidak berani untuk melakukan hal seperti itu di jam kerja.

Sampai pukul tujuh tiba pun, Chuuya tidak mendapat kabar apapun. Ia benar-benar tidak melihat Mori Ougai seharian ini. Dan tubuhnya ikut merasa lemas karena kecewa.

Dua, tiga hari berlalu—tidak—lima hari sudah berlalu dengan absennya Mori. Chuuya sendiri merasa gelisah setiap malam. Ia mengingat momen-momen malam itu, namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tidak memiliki kontak pria itu—bahkan jika punya, Chuuya akan tetap sungkan menghubungi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chuuya melewati sebuah toko. Papannya menyala dengan sinar merah—mencolok dan ternyata juga menjual barang-barang yang mencolok. Chuuya tidak pernah terpikir untuk mampir sampai malam itu. Alasannya, untuk memenuhi hasrat terpendam.

Ketika memasuki toko, ia bisa melihat berbagai mainan seks, berbagai jenis, warna, dan tekstur. Ia bahkan menemukan berbagai bentuk borgol di sana.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" celetuk seorang pelayan dengan rambut kecokelatan. Chuuya terkesiap saat sedang melihat-lihat tipe mainan dengan fungsi getaran.

"Bolehkah aku merekomendasikan sesuatu? Untuk _solo_? Atau dengan partner?" Pelayan itu membuat Chuuya gelagapan. Ia belum pernah membicarakan masalah seintim ini dengan orang lain. Bahkan jika Mori membahasnya, ia akan berakhir bungkam.

"_S-solo,_" balasnya pelan.

Sosok itu tampak tidak terusik dan mengambil salah satu mainan. Chuuya tampak sedikit syok dengan ukurannya. Mori pernah menggunakan versi sedang untuknya, tapi ia tidak menyangka ada yang ukurannya lebih besar.

"Mungkin tidak. Barang itu banyak terjual, tapi kurasa tidak begitu cocok untuk permainan _solo."_

Chuuya menelan ludah sejenak, mengikuti ke mana lelaki _brunette _itu berjalan. Mereka berhenti di bagian tanpa _vibrator_.

"Apa kau suka yang benar-benar mirip atau kau tidak peduli dengan bentuknya?" Sosok itu menunjuk rak yang dimaksud.

Chuuya yakin semua benda ini digunakan untuk analnya. Ia mengambil satu mainan yang ia anggap cukup normal dan memberikannya pada si pelayan. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum tipis dan menerimanya, sementara Chuuya memalingkan wajah dan menahan malu.

"Apa kau juga ingin membeli versi _vibrator_-nya? Mungkin kau akan menyukai getarannya," tawar si pelayan kini beralih ke mesin kasir.

Chuuya hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran barusan. Ia langsung menyambar kantung plastik setelah membayar, kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko itu dengan wajah merah padam.

Si pelayan memandangnya dari balik meja kasir. Ia gemar melihat _sinoper _itu menahan malu demi membeli dua _dildo. _

"Sayang sekali ia hanya bermain seorang diri," gumamnya.

**To be continued**


	13. 13

**13**

Bel pintu toko itu berbunyi. Lelaki _brunette_ itu melongok melihat pengunjung yang datang, seorang pria dengan rambut legam—sedikit panjang hampir mencapai bahu. Tatapannya menuju rak borgol dan rantai.

Pelayan itu lantas menghampiri, mengucapkan kata-kata sambutan. "Apa ada hal spesifik yang sedang Tuan cari?"

Pria itu berdehem, meraih borgol dengan bantalan beludru lembut. "Apakah ada keranjang di sini?"

"Sebentar," sahut pelayan itu sambil berlari mengambil keranjang belanja. Pria itu menunduk, menyiratkan terima kasih lalu mengambil benda itu dari tangan si pelayan.

"Apakah Tuan ingin membeli barang rekomendasi kami?" tawar pelayan itu lagi.

"Aku lebih gemar memilih sendiri," jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum.

Pelayan itu menunduk singkat, kembali ke belakang meja kasir sambil memperhatikan barang-barang yang pria itu masukkan ke dalam keranjang. Borgoltadi, _harness_ kulit—untuk tubuh, dengan ukuran kecil—lalu satu untuk menahan orgasme.

"Wah," gumam lelaki itu sambil mengusap dagu. Siapapun yang membelinya pasti berencana melihat partnernya menangis.

Ia tidak memperhatikan lagi sampai akhirnya pria itu menaruh keranjangnya di kasir. Uang yang dikeluarkan tidak sedikit. Pembelinya itu memilih bahan yang lembut, mungkin untuk pemula.

"Terima kasih. Kalau Tuan memerlukan sesuatu yang lain, kami bisa mencarikannya," ujar pelayan itu.

Si pria berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya ada," balasnya, "Aku tidak ingin membelinya secara _online_."

"Bolehkah aku tahu seperti apa bentuknya?"

Pria itu meminta kertas dan pensil, menggambar tiga lingkaran yang disambung oleh tali. Si pelayan mengangguk, mengerti maksud pria bermata _violet _itu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk kapan Tuan menginginkannya?"

"Sebenarnya untuk besok malam. Tapi minggu depan sepertinya lebih tepat," jawab pria itu seraya menopang dagu di atas meja kasir.

"Kami akan berusaha secepatnya. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja, Tuan," ucap lelaki itu sambil memberikan plastik belanjaannya.

"Sama-sama," ucap pria itu seraya berjalan ke arah pintu, keluar dari toko itu.

Ia memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	14. 14

**14**

Chuuya melirik jam di ponselnya. Ia sudah kembali lagi ke hari Minggu. Matahari sudah bersinar terik. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana caranya tertidur. Tapi _sinoper _itu menemukan dirinya terbangun di siang bolong tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia mencium aroma _semen _yang pekat di atas ranjangnya.

Lelaki itu bermain _solo _semalam—karena tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus membayangkan Mori berada di sana, membayangkan suaranya, juga sentuhannya. Chuuya merasa melampaui batas. Ia memijat kepalanya pelan dan beranjak dari kasur.

Ketika ia menarik seprai dan hendak menggantinya, ada sebuah benda yang jatuh ke lantai dan bergetar. Chuuya geli sendiri mendengar suaranya, dengan sigap ia memungut dan mematikannya.

Benar kata pelayan itu, Chuuya sudah merasakan getarannya dan kecanduan. Namun setiap malamnya, ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru—tidak. Chuuya hanya membutuhkan Mori Ougai, mengulangi malam itu bersama. Ia ingin dijadikan seorang partner lagi.

Saat ia sedang melamun, bel pintunya berbunyi. Chuuya terkesiap. Ia segera melemparkan seprainya ke dalam bak cuci dan mengambil celana panjang yang tergantung di lemari, juga _hoodie _lengan panjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian lelaki itu berlari ke depan pintu dan membukanya.

Seorang pria berdiri di sana. Ia mengenakan setelan kasual_—_kemeja lengan tanggung dan celana kain krem, juga _sneaker _putih.

"Apakah kau baru bangun, Chuuya?" Sapaan itu membuat si _sinoper _berhenti melamun, memandangi wajah yang ia rindukan selama satu minggu ini.

"I-iya," ucapnya gugup. Chuuya merasa bersalah karena tidak bersiap lebih dahulu.

"Apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk hari ini?" tanya Mori lagi, dibalas gelengan cepat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu—,"

"T-tunggu, Mori-san. Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu seperti ini," potong Chuuya. Ia sendiri tidak paham apakah mengatakan hal barusan tergolong sebagai penolakan atau persetujuan, tapi yang ia tahu jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang sekarang.

"Aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku juga tidak bisa mengharapkanmu siap saat aku tiba," balas Mori. Tatapannya hangat seperti biasanya, membuat Chuuya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	15. 15

**15**

Selama pergi dan sama sekali tidak menghubungi, Mori kira semuanya akan berubah. Ia berpikir _sinoper _itu pasti melupakannya. Namun saat melihat _dildo _di atas nakas lelaki itu, ia terkekeh pelan—berpikir bahwa Chuuya memakainya semalam. Nakahara Chuuya begitu polos. Mori merasa berdosa menjadi yang pertama menodainya.

Sikap Chuuya saat ia tiba-tiba datang juga tampak tidak berubah. Ia tampak terkejut, terlihat polos dan indah di saat yang sama. Mori semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya, berpikir untuk mengikat Chuuya saat itu juga. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat.

Pria itu berpikir untuk mendekatinya perlahan dengan alibi sebagai partner. Untuk itu ia berniat untuk mengajak Chuuya makan siang bersama.

"Maaf kalau Mori-san menunggu—," ujar Chuuya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat mainan seksnya berada di tangan Mori, "—lama."

Sontak wajahnya berubah merah padam. Ia terdiam di depan kamar mandi sambil memalingkan muka. Mori yang melihat perilaku Chuuya segera menaruh kembali benda itu di atas nakas, berdehem pelan untuk menetralisir suasana.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Chuuya?"

"Aku hanya perlu mengambil ponsel dan dompetku. Sebentar," ujarnya seraya mengambil kedua benda itu dari atas nakasnya. Sekilas ia mencuri pandang pada mainan barunya. Amat memalukan membiarkan Mori melihatnya, tapi sudah terjadi. Dan Chuuya tidak ingin menyinggungnya.

"Ayo," ujar Mori seraya menggamit tangan Chuuya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Chuuya mengunci pintunya sejenak, kemudian turun ke bawah. Mori mempersilakan Chuuya duduk ke kursi di samping kemudi sebelum ia ikut masuk.

"Ke mana Mori-san akan mengajakku?" tanya Chuuya penasaran.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Mori balik bertanya lagi.

Chuuya terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak terpikir untuk pergi ke manapun.

"Apa kau memikirkan suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi bersamaku?"

Chuuya makin terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk berpergian bersama pria ini. Melihat wajahnya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur.

"Apa ini..." Chuuya memberi jeda sebentar, "...sebuah kencan?"

Mori tertawa selagi pandangannya terfokus ke jalan, sementara itu Chuuya tertunduk malu, merasa telah bersikal lancang.

"Orang sepertiku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan mudah, Chuuya."

"M-maaf—,"

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum Chuuya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	16. 16

**16**

Mori mengajak Chuuya ke sebuah restoran. _Sinoper_ itu bisa membayangkan berapa banyak yang dikeluarkan Mori untuk sebuah meja makan privat dan _wine _mahal di atas meja; pasti amat banyak. Chuuya tidak paham mengapa Mori mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ini ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjadi partner yang baik," ujar Mori seraya menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas Chuuya. Lelaki itu mengambilnya, sedikit gugup karena baru pertama kali mencoba minuman semewah ini.

"Minum perlahan. Kalau kau menyesapnya pelan-pelan, maka akan terasa lebih nikmat," ucap pria itu saat Chuuya mengangkat gelas.

_Sinoper_ itu meminum dua tegukan kecil, kemudian menaruh kembali gelasnya ke atas meja. Chuuya kira minuman dari anggur akan terasa amat asam. Tapi yang tertinggal di lidahnya adalah manis, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan kembali menatap Mori.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu sambil memperhatikan _wine _di gelasnya sendiri.

"Manis," sahut Chuuya pelan.

Mori tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Chuuya. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja."

Mori menaruh gelasnya kembali ke atas meja dan menatap Chuuya tepat pada kedua _azure_-nya. Sepasang manik itu tampak berbinar indah, membuatnya semakin terpesona.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Chuuya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia terlalu takut memikirkan konsekuensi untuk jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan. Tapi sekarang pipinya merona malu, membuat Mori mengerti bahwa pertanyaannya barusan terlalu eksplisit.

"Maaf," ujarnya lagi, menyuruh Chuuya mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan secara tersirat.

"T-tapi aku tidak membenci Mori-san," sambar Chuuya. "Aku menyukai waktu yang kita habiskan berdua. Aku juga menikmati—," ucapannya terhenti. Chuuya terdiam memikirkan kalimat yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Jangan menyembunyikannya, Chuuya," balas Mori, "Aku ingin mendengar kelanjutkannya." Ungkapan pria itu terucap ketika makanan utama mereka datang.

Chuuya memiliki kesempatan untuk berpikir lebih lama selagi pelayan restoran menyajikan makanan mereka. Ketika mereka sudah ditinggalkan berdua, Mori meraih tangan Chuuya mengelus buku jarinya, berharap _sinoper _itu lekas menjawab rasa ingin tahunya.

"A-aku menikmati makan siang ini," ucap Chuuya kemudian, menimbulkan air kecewa di wajah Mori.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah. _Steak_-mu akan dingin bila terus melamun." Mori berucap lagi dengan seulas senyum. Ia memotong daging di piring Chuuya agar pas untuk satu gigitan.

"Mori-san," tahan Chuuya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku."

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap wajahnya.

Chuuya menelan ludah sejenak, "Aku merasa terlalu merepotkanmu. Aku minta maaf."

Mori menusuk potongan _steak _dengan garpu dan menyodorkan ke depan mulut Chuuya. Lelaki itu menerimanya, memakan suapan yang diberikan Mori.

"Apakah aku boleh meminta permintaan maaf itu?"

Chuuya hanya bergumam. Ia tidak bisa bicara karena sedang menguyah makanan.

"Bermalamlah di rumahku."

Kedua _azure _itu membulat sempurna. Chuuya tidak paham bagaimana cara menebus permintaan itu dengan menginap di rumah Mori. Bukankah itu akan membuatnya semakin kerepotan?

"Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku," ujar Mori lagi seraya mengelus punggung tangan Chuuya.

"Dan aku menginginkan dirimu"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	17. 17

**17**

Entah kapan, namun seharusnya sejak dulu Chuuya bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang Mori Ougai bisa begitu dekat dengannya. Pria itu tanpa ragu menciumnya, juga bercinta dengannya. Namun sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu, Mori sudah membawanya ke tempat yang paling privat―kediamannya.

Chuuya mengingat bahwa pria itu tidak pernah memberitahukan apapun tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Namun sekarang, yang ia dapati adalah tangan pria itu tengah menuntunnya masuk bak seorang pendamping. Chuuya hendak menarik tangannya, tapi Mori sudah menggenggamnya terlebih dahulu, menariknya berjalan berdampingan.

Kediaman pria itu besar, sesuai dengan jabatannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan. Chuuya tidak paham mengapa Mori memerlukan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Seharusnya pria itu sudah memilikinya sejak dulu.

"Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali membawa seseorang kemari," celetuk Mori, membuyarkan lamunan Chuuya.

"Aku mengambil cuti setelah perjalanan bisnis yang panjang. Jadi aku membutuhkan waktu berlibur," ujar pria itu seraya menuntun Chuuya menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Ruangan itu bernuansa sederhana. Ada sebuah televisi di depan ranjang besarnya. Juga pintu besar yang terhubung dengan balkon.

"Ini kamarku," ujar Mori memperkenalkan. "Tapi aku jarang tidur di sini. Aku lebih senang tertidur di ruang kerja," pria itu menoleh menatap Chuuya, "Atau di kantor bersamamu."

Chuuya menelan ludah sejenak. Ia berpikir keras mencerna kalimat Mori Ougai barusan. Tidak ada kesimpulan lain yang lebih tepat, namun Chuuya tetap ragu untuk mempercayainya.

"Bisakah kau mengambil cuti besok?" tanya pria itu seraya berjalan menghampiri Chuuya dan mengusap pipinya. _Sinoper _itu membeku di tempatnya. Ia mendongak, menyambut Mori yang kemudian memangut bibirnya dalam.

Selama beberapa saat ia terlarut dalam ciuman itu. Kemudian, saat membuka mata, sepasang _violet _menyambutnya ramah.

"Temani aku tidur malam ini, Chuuya," minta Mori.

"Ya, Mori-san."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


	18. 18

**18**

"Mori-san—_hh," _desah Chuuya ketika pria itu mencumbu lehernya. Ia mengurung Chuuya di bawah tubuhnya, beralaskan kasur besar di ruangan itu. Pria itu tidak menunggu lama, melucuti kancing pakaian milik Chuuya, memperlihatkan dada mulusnya.

Ia mengenakan kemeja putih san _cardigan _merah untuk kencan tadi. Namun sekarang, yang berwarna merah adalah kedua pipinya. Mori mengecup lembut puncaknya, menariknya pelan, membuat lenguhan keluar dari bibir Chuuya.

Mori meraba perut lelaki itu, jemarinya menyusuri permukaaan kulit dan turun hingga mencapai kancing _jeans_-nya. Pria itu mengecupnya—merasakan kepemilikan Chuuya yang tengah mengeras sekarang. Baru saja Mori akan membukanya, Chuuya menahan, menangkup wajahnya.

"Jangan, Mori-san," elaknya.

"Kenapa?" Pria itu membalas bingung, namun kedua tangannya masih memegangi kancing dan penarik resleting celana Chuuya.

"Itu... kotor," cicitnya.

Mori hanya tersenyum. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata Chuuya dan tetap membuka _jeans-_nya. "Kau pernah melakukannya untukku. Aku membalasnya sekarang."

"Tapi—_hh," _ucapan Chuuya terpotong karena Mori menyentuhnya, memberikan remasan pelan di sana.

"Mori-san," Chuuya menginterupsi, berharap pria itu berhenti melakukannya. Namun tubuhnya tidak dapat menahan. Ia memegang pundak Mori, namun tidak memberikan tenaga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chuuya," ujar pria itu berusaha menenangkan. Ia kemudian mengecup ujungnya, membuat Chuuya ingin sekali mengelak.

"Aku juga menyukainya," timpal Mori sebelum akhirnya mengulum kepemilikan _sinoper _itu. Chuuya belum pernah mendapatkan _blowjob_. Mori Ougai adalah yang pertama melakukannya, sekaligus yang pertama membuatnya mendesah karena hal itu.

Bibir Chuuya enggan untuk tertutup. Telinganya bisa mendengar suara kecapan dari mulut pria itu. Tubuhnya merasa amat panas seolah sedang demam, namun ada rasa kenikmatan yang menyertainya. Chuuya melayang. Kedua matanya terpejam saat itu, merasakan bagaimana Mori benar-benar memanjakan tubuhnya.

"M-mori-san, tolong—," Chuuya kembali pada kesadarannya ketika merasa terdesak. Sebentar lagi ia akan _keluar_. Dan lelaki itu tidak dapat menahannya.

_Semen-_nya keluar. Namun Chuuya merasa lega karena Mori berhenti seperti permintaannya. Hanya saja sekarang ranjang itu kotor oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Chuuya?" tanya pria itu menemukan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Tempat tidurmu— aku mengotorinya," jawab Chuuya, membuat Mori terkekeh pelan.

"Aku memang berencana untuk menodainya," Mori menyentuh milik Chuuya yang masih menegang di bawah sana, "Dan aku tidak masalah bila kau yang melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**


End file.
